1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer managing method, an executing system thereof, and a recording medium for storing a managing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional computer managing system provides a HA (high availability) system in which an active system computer and a spare system computer are connected to a common disk drive to make a redundant system for an improved utility of the computer system as a whole (U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,248).
In this system, a heart beat signal is transmitted from the active system computer normally executing a business program to a spare system computer. Upon occurrence of a fault in the active system computer and cessation of transmission of the heart beat signal from the active system computer to the spare system computer, the spare system computer detects the fault of the active system computer from the cessation of the heart beat signal and gives an instruction to switch from the spare system to the active system.
The active system computer, in compliance with the switching instruction, releases the right to access the common disk and gives an instruction to the spare system to complete the system switching operation. The spare system computer, upon receipt of the instruction, acquires the right to access the common disk, and takes over the processing of the business program as a new active system.